Jangan Salah Paham
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Jongin yang suka menyimpulkan sendiri dan Yixing sang sahabat yang membantu Jongin mendapatkan Sehun dengan cara cara -yang katanya- hasil pengalamannya sendiri. Bisakah Jongin menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya?\KAIHUN/ BL


**Jangan Salah Paham!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiHun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope u like it**

 **.**

.

Tidak biasanya Jongin bangun tidur tanpa disertai lolongan kerasnya karena siraman air atau teriakan super dari sang Ibu, tidak juga disertai umpatan merdu dari dalam lubuk hati saat sang Kakak membangunkannya dengan menendang Jongin dari kasur atau berbagai hal yang lebih mirip percoban pembunuhan daripada membangunkan tidur seorang manusia, dan itu membuat seluruh isi rumah -ini berlebihan, isi rumah keluarga Kim hanya Kim Jongdae dan ibunya sedangkan ayah mereka tengah mengurus banyak hal di luar kota- seolah terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

Pun begitupula saat sosok tegap Jongin yang telah rapi dengan seragam high schoolnya duduk manis di ruang makan dan menyantap sarapan tanpa disertai kegaduhan. Jongdae -Kakak Jongin yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit- sedikitnya merasa jiwanya terguncang, dan hal itu diakibatkan presepsinya tentang mental Jongin yang terganggu. Ibu mereka meski perasaannya tak jauh beda dengan sang anak sulung, tapi setidaknya ibu dua anak ini dapat menghela nafas lega karena dipagi hari kali ini keluarga mereka tak perlu mendapat protes dari para tetangga karena keributan yang berasal dari dua anaknya.

"Kau mendapat pencerahan semalam? Atau kau bertemu biksu tua dalam mimpimu yang mengatakan tentang kiamat atau semacamnya, kan?"

Jongdae bersuara, matanya menatap Jongin yang masih dengan tenang mengunyah nasinya. Jongdae tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, sekalipun dalam tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya, Jongdae tak pernah mendapati Jongin serajin ini.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kata yang keluar dari Jongdae malah sederet umpatan takjub yang langsung menghasilkan tepukan keras di kepalanya hadiah dari sang Ibu, Jongdae meringis namun tetap menatap takjub adiknya. Nyonya Kim menghela nafas atas kelakuan anak sulungnya.

"Jangan ganggu adikmu, Jongdae." tegur ibunya.

Jongdae masih menggeleng tak percaya, padahal Jongin bukannya tiba tiba menjumpai peradaban kuno atau menemukan keberadaan kingkong himalaya di sudut Korea. Demi Tuhan, Jongin hanya bangun lebih awal dan memulai harinya dengan tenang, dan Jongin kira tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dari hal itu. Menurut Jongin itu berlebihan, tapi jika kalian menilik dari presepsi Jongdae dan nyonya Kim yang faktanya telah menghadapi segala tingkah polah bungsu Kim ini, tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan.

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

Kembali, Jongdae berteriak heboh saat Jongin bangkit dan mencium tangan ibunya. Bukan hal ini yang membuat Jongdae berteriak kesetanan, melainkan Jongin yang tidak merengek minta uang jajannya ditambah adalah hal yang dihebohkan olehnya. Di hari biasa, hampir setiap pagi Jongin akan bergelayut bahkan meringkuk memeluk kaki ibunya untuk mendapat uang tambahan, tapi hari ini adegan opera sabun yang selalu ditonton Jongdae tidak menghiasi pagi hari yang kebetulan sedikit normal dari biasanya-Jika saja Jongdae tidak terus menatap Jongin seolah adiknya sudah menelan bulat bulat peti mati maka pagi mereka akan sempurna, tapi tidak.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan menasehati Jongin tentang keselamatan mengemudi dan tetek bengek sekolahan yang dengan ringan hati di iya kan Jongin. Lalu tatapan nyonya Kim beralih pada Jongdae yang bergumam tentang keajaiban atau sejenisnya.

"Tidak ingin berangkat sekolah?" tanya nyonya Kim.

"Kurasa Jongin minum obat haid semalam, bu." ucap Jongdae.

Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng lalu berlalu, andai saja Jongin menularkan sedikit kenormalannya pada Jongdae, pagi mereka akan benar benar normal.

 **==JSP==**

Jongin memasuki kelasnya dengan ringan, kakinya yang panjang segera bergerak ke arah sang pujaan hati yang tengah membuka buka buku absensi untuk selanjutnya didata dan diserahkan ke guru wali. Sekedar informasi, gebetan Jongin adalah seorang sekertaris kelas.

"Hai, Sehunie." sapa Jongin ceria.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin telah duduk dibelakangnya -itu bangku Jongin- dan melambai lambai.

"Hai, Jongin. Tumben kau datang pagi." sahut Sehun heran.

Jongin itu jarang datang pagi, rekor Jongin datang pagi hanya lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Namun kali ini rekor itu telah terpatahkan karena satu jam sebelum bel dan pemuda itu telah duduk rapi dibelakangnya.

"Kudengar kau menyukai orang rajin." ucap Jongin menggoda.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat kedepan, membuat Jongin terkikik karena melihat telinga pemuda manis itu yang memerah. Sudah rahasia umum jika Jongin menyukai Sehun, tapi belum ada bukti nyata jika Sehun juga menyukai Jongin. Mengingat Sehun berperilaku baik kepada semua orang. Kemarin, pemuda itu terlihat bercengkrama mesra-menurut banyak orang- bersama Johnny si kapten basket lalu esoknya dia berangkat bersama Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai ketua klub musik. Intinya, Sehun itu supel dan menganggap semua orang temannya. Dan ini kesempatan Jongin untuk memastikan perasaan Sehun padanya.

"Hun." panggil Jongin.

"Apa?"

 _'Pulang bareng yuk.'_ Jongin menggeram dalam hati, untuk mengatakan hal itu saja susahnya setengah mati. Jongin itu tukang paranoid, belum mengatakannya saja dia telah memikirkan berbagai skenario buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Sehun bahkan hingga memutar duduknya kebelakang lagi hanya untuk mendapati Jongin menatapnya seolah menahan pipis atau mungkin hanya pikiran Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak jadi."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali menghadap kedepan. Jongin mencubiti tangannya sendiri seraya berpikir, mungkin dia harus berkonsultasi pada sahabatnya sebelum mengajak Sehun. Ya, seharusnya bercerita dan meminta saran pada sahabatnya tidak salah juga. Tidak jika sahabatnya bukan Zhang Yixing.

Setelah menghabiskan satu mata pelajaran pertama untuk memandangi punggung Sehun dan tersenyum layaknya orang gila hanya karena melihat rambut coklat karamel Sehun tertiup angin dan segala kebodohan lainnya, Jongin kini tengah berkonsultasi dengan sahabatnya, Yixing.

Mereka berdua duduk merapat dengan punggung membungkuk seolah tengah menyiapkan strategi perang, padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya membicarakan hal sepele yang harusnya tidak didiskusikan sepenting ini oleh mereka seperti remaja tanggung kelebihan hormon.

"Kau harus terlihat keren, _man_!" Yixing mengatakan setelah Jongin selesai mengatakan keluh kesahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Kata Yixing, sahabatnya itu seorang _cassanova_ sejati. Yixing pernah memacari hampir seluruh teman perempuan sekelasnya saat smp. Jongin percaya saja tanpa memikirkan fakta bahwa Yixing hampir bagaikan jomblo karatan selama tiga tahun berada di _high school_.

"Pertama, saat Sehun duduk didepanmu, tepuk bahunya." ucap Yixing, dia mempergakan cara menepuk yang benar dengan sudut kemiringan dan akselerasi tangan sedetail detailnya pada Jongin. Lalu berucap dengan nada yang dibuat sekeren mungkin, menurutnya.

"Nanti kuantar pulang."

Jongin memekik tertahan dan menepuk bahu Yixing yang tersenyum bangga, bagi Yixing tak ada yang lebih baik selain sarannya. Dan Jongin harus berbangga hati telah diberi nasehat oleh Yixing. Yah begitulah.

"Kau benar benar hebat, _man_!" puji Jongin.

Yixing tertawa bangga, menepuk dadanya sendiri seperti telah menyelamatkan dunia dari hujanan coklat _choco crunch_ yang kebetulan sebesar palang pintu kereta api dengan percikan listrik.

"Lakukan seperti yang kukatakan dan kau akan menjadi makhluk terkeren sejagat raya."

Jongin berteriak heboh memuji betapa kerennya Yixing diantara tatapan mata bosan seisi kelasnya. Ini jam istirahat dan perilaku konyol Jongin tak pernah absen menghiasinya. Untung saja Sehun telah pergi ke kantin bersama sahabat pendeknya, jadi dia tidak perlu melihat tingkah abnormal Jongin dan Yixing.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!" seru Jongin semangat.

"Aku pulang saja deh."

Tak seperti beberapa jam lalu, Jongin kini kembali ke keadaan paranoidnya. Setelah mengajak Sehun pulang bareng dengan cara keren yang diajarkan Yixing, Sehun mengangguk setuju. Jongin bersemangat sepanjang pelajaran, tapi semangat itu seolah melebur bersama nyalinya yang langsung ciut saat bel sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Kau bilang tadi bisa." gerutu Yixing.

Mereka tengah berada di parkiran sepeda motor, Sehun sedang berada di ruang guru dan meminta Jongin menunggunya. Tinggal detik detik terakhir tapi semangat Jongin malah mengempes disaat yang tidak tepat, membuat si pengagas ide 'pulang keren' sekaligus koordinator menguap bosan.

"Kalau nanti tiba tiba aku merubuhkan motornya? Kalau tiba tiba aku kentut dijalan? Kalau tiba tiba Sehun mengigit bahuku bagaimana, Yixing?!" pekik Jongin heboh.

Yixing menepuk bahu sahabatnya prihatin, tiga tahun mengenal Jongin cukup membuat Yixing terbiasa dengan sikap paranoid Jongin. Meskipun kadang ocehan tak bermutu Jongin dapat mengiritasi telinganya, Yixing tetap tegar.

"Jongin, terserah kau mau berpikiran bagaimana, tapi paling tidak biarkan aku pulang, sekarang jadwal tidur siangku."

Jongin berseru tidak setuju dengan berbagai alasan tentang tanggung jawab Yixing jikalau rencananya tidak berhasil. Yixing sendiri hanya menghela nafas lelah, Yixing tidak boleh banyak berteriak atau mengatakan hal hal tanpa guna sekarang, sisa tenaganya masih harus dia gunakan untuk perjalanan pulang. Apalagi kalau jadwal tidur siang tiga kali seminggu Yixing terpaksa tidak terlaksana, bisa bisa untuk bernafaspun Yixing tak sanggup.

"Lalu kau ingin membatalkannya saja?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku sudah menunggu untuk saat saat seperti ini." tolak Jongin.

Yixing inginnya menggaruk kepalanya atau bagian manapun untuk menunjukkan kebingungan Yixing karena tingkah Jongin, tapi sekali lagi Yixing mengingatkan diri kalau menggerakkan tangan terutama keatas membutuhkan tenaga lebih, jadi dia menahan diri.

"Begini saja, kau menjauhlah dariku, bersembunyi di pojok atau dimanapun, setidaknya tunggu sampai aku pulang."

"Kau membuang tenagaku untuk berjalan ke pojok, Jong."

Jongin tak mendengarkan protesan Yixing dan dengan cepat mendorong kawannya itu saat Sehun terlihat di ujung koridor, urusan Yixing jatuh karena dorongannya bisa diurus nanti, kini saatnya Jongin menyiapkan mental.

"Hei Jongin, menunggu lama?" sapa Sehun setelah sampai dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin menghafal setiap ucapan yang diucapkan Yixing tadi dalam kepalanya sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum. Jongin telah menjaga sikapnya sejak pagi, bangun tidur tanpa grasak grusuk, berangkat sekolah pagi hanya untuk membuat Sehun terkesan, kini Jongin harus mengeksekusi rentetan kebaikannya hari ini.

"Ayo pulang."

Jongin menyerahkan helm ke Sehun, kata Yixing, Jongin harus memberikan helm pada Sehun dan dirinya tak perlu menggunakannya. Yixing bilang, Sehun akan terkesan karena Jongin memikirkan keselamatan Sehun daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi _kok_ muka Sehun seperti itu? batin Jongin bingung.

"K-kau naik motor?" tanya Sehun dengan muka memerah.

Sudah dipastikan angan Jongin sudah terbang hingga atmosfer karena menurut penafsiran Yixing, Sehun akan senang setengah mati dan mukanya memerah karena malu. Jongin bertekad dalam hati akan memberikan Yixing kasur lipat untuk hadiah.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

 _Krakk._

Sudah dipastikan itu bukan suara celana Jongin yang robek atau suara kucing lewat yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana menatap Jongin prihatin. Tapi itu adalah suara hati Jongin yang robek atas penolakan Sehun yang tiba tiba.

"Kenapa?"

Meskipun dia berusaha, Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kecewa dari suaranya. Itu membuat Sehun mengusap lengan kirinya tak enak. Jongin mengingat apa ajaran Yixing yang kiranya terlewat dia lakukan atau perbuatannya yang tanpa dia sadari mengiritasi Sehun, tapi tidak menemukannya.

Jongin dapat menjamin hari ini adalah hidupnya yang paling lurus dari tujuh belas tahun Jongin dilahirkan oleh ibunya, lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Sudahlah." potong Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepala lemas, berbagai kesimpulan berseliweran di kepalanya. Mungkin Sehun sakit perut, mungkin Sehun takut dia kentut dijalan, mungkin Sehun dapat mencium bau kakinya bahkan mungkin Sehun tidak menyukainya? Padahal dia telah rela meminjam motor ke Jongdae dan merelakan selusin kaos kaki ungu bermotif kartun _strawberry shortcake_ menggemaskan yang dia beli di pasar malam yang diadakan setahun sekali jatuh ke tangan kotor kakaknya, tapi Sehun malah tidak jadi pulang bareng dengannya.

"Jongin dengarkan dulu, sebenarnya-"

"Tidak, tolong." potong Jongin untuk yang kedua kali.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Kata Baekhyun, Jongin itu suka menyimpulkan sendiri, saat itu Sehun tak percaya tapi setelah berhadapan dengan terasangka, mau tak mau Sehun mengamininya dalam hati.

Baekhyun pernah merasakan neraka karena sekelompok bersama Jongin. Entah benar neraka atau hanya ungkapan Baekhyun yang berlebihan, Sehun tetap prihatin ketika sahabatnya bercerita.

Waktu itu tugas kimia, Baekhyun dan Jongin berada di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikannya. Menurut Baekhyun dan pemikiran logisnya, dia dan Jongin tak perlu ngobrol lagi dan fokus mengerjakan bagian masing masing pun mereka berada di perpustakaan yang petugasnya setara dengan John chena, entah apa maksudnya yang jelas mereka garang sekali dan akan menggeram padamu ketika mendengar suara mengganggu, walaupun hanya suara pensil menggelinding, bisa dipastikan kau akan melayang menuju ruang BK.

Namun Jongin malah menatap Baekhyun kecewa sambil mengatakan, "Sudah kuduga kau marah padaku, kau kecewa karena sekelompok denganku."

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya menganga tapi disalah artikan kalau Baekhyun kaget karena ketahuan.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian, jadi kau tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya menganggap Jongin bercanda, jadi tak dipedulikan Baekhyun. Lagipula setelah itu mereka kembali fokus ke tugas dan tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, jadi Baekhyun kira semuanya baik baik saja.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Baekhyun pamit ke kamar mandi, ketika kembali Baekhyun tak menemukan Jongin dimanapun. Begitu pula buku tugas mereka. Hanya ada robekan kertas yang tertempel di kotak pensilnya.

'Kalau kau sebegitu tak relanya sekelompok denganku bilang saja. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini, tenang saja namamu akan tetap kutulis. Jadi kau tak perlu beralasan ke kamar mandi untuk menghindariku.'

Kemudian esoknya pak Sooman memuji kelompok mereka karena mengumpulkan yang paling awal. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa canggung pada Jongin yang menatap Baekhyun heran.

Sehun menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya, meskipun Jongin suka mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, paling tidak esok hari anak itu akan bersikap seolah salah paham kemarin tak pernah terjadi.

"Tapi Jong-"

"Bisakah kau pulang dulu? Aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum melihatmu pulang."

Sehun kembali tersenyum tidak enak, walaupun Jongin akan melupakannya besok, Sehun tetap merasa sungkan. Tapi melihat tampang Jongin yang seolah mengatakan 'Telingaku-tersumbat-ban-mobil-jadi-jangan-bicara-padaku-sekarang' membuat Sehun mengangguk yang kembali disalah artikan oleh Jongin.

"Aku pulang dulu, mungkin lain kali ya Jongin." pamit Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk lesu, memandangi tubuh Sehun yang menghilang dibalik gerbang diiringi tatapan lesunya. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin menaiki motor dan menjalankannya melewati rute yang lain, setidaknya dia tidak perlu sakit hati kalau kalau berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Dan melupakan Yixing yang tidur bersandar di tembok parkiran. Ya setidaknya Yixing bisa melaksanakan jadwal tidur siangnya.

 **-JSP-**

"Mungkin memang Sehun sedang tidak bisa pulang denganmu kemarin."

Hari kedua dan Jongin masih menjalankan sesi konsultasinya bersama Yixing. Dia masih menjaga pola hidup normal dadakannya juga masih membuat Jongdae merasa Jongin telah menjinakkan macan purba pagi tadi.

"Sehun tak mungkin tidak menyukaimu." Setelah apa yang aku ajarkan padamu kemarin, tambah Yixing dalam hati.

Jongin mengangguk lesu, tak seperti biasanya, Jongin tak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dalam hati dia memang mempercayai kalau Sehun hanya sedang tidak bisa pulang dengannya, tapi perasaan aneh lainnya membuat Jongin tak bersemangat hari ini.

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan rencana kedua." pancing Yixing.

"Kau yakin rencana kedua berhasil?" tanya Jongin lesu.

Yixing menatap kawannya tak percaya, barusan Jongin meragukan rencananya? Jongin pasti sedang tidak waras kalau benar dia meragukan rencana Yixing, -lupakan apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing, sungguh orang ini menganggap dirinya expert pada bidang macam ini.

"Kau akan menarik perkataanmu, Jong. Karena setelah rencana keduaku, kau mungkin akan pulang bareng dengan Sehun dipelukanmu!"

Jongin yang mendengar seruan semangat Yixing mau tak mau terpancing. Yixing itu sering membantu kawan kawan yang lainnya dalam masalah percintaan, tiga hari lalu, Suho datang berbincang dengan Yixing, Jongin tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa karena dua pemuda itu mengobrol di pojok kelas, yang Jongin simpulkan Suho tengah bertanya pendapat Yixing tentang kiat kiat cinta karena besoknya Suho telah menggandeng gadis manis kelas sebelah yang selama ini menjadi incarannya. Karena hal itu, dan juga bumbu dari Yixing, Jongin percaya seratus persen akan nasib percintaannya di tangan Yixing. Padahal waktu itu Suho hanya tengah menagih hutang tapi berkat otak Jongin yang suka menyimpulkan sendiri, kini terbangun _image playboy expert_ yang suka menolong pada diri Yixing. Sekali lagi, itu hanya pikiran Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jongin.

Yixing tersenyum bangga, karena pada kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dia katakan akan mengandung ungkapan ungkapan yang menurutnya keren, dan tentunya akan menambah _point plus_ kharisma dirinya sendiri.

"Kencan!" pekik Yixing semangat.

Sedangkan Jongin malah memasang wajah tak mengerti, seolah menggambarkan 'memang tadi kita membicarakan apa sih' yang tercetak jelas di wajah ekhemgantengekhemnya.

"Kencan?" Jongin menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Yixing berdecak tak percaya kepada kelemotan kawannya, seolah Jongin adalah adiknya yang duduk di bangku SMA kelas satu yang dia cap sebagai murid terbodoh seangkatannya, padahal kenyataannya Yixing bahkan tak lebih pandai dari adiknya itu.

"Kencan, Kim! Kencan!" seru Yixing.

Jongin menggerutu karena seruan Yixing. Bukan karena sakit hati, demi tabung astronot, Jongin sudah kenyang dibentak bentak. Oleh ibunya, ayahnya apalagi oleh si tengil Jongdae, lahir batin Jongin sudah ikhlas dibentak. Masalahnya mereka kini tengah berada di perpustakaan dan Yixing dengan enteng berseru seperti tadi. Lebih lagi sang penjaga perpus yang sudah dijelaskan di awal tentang kegarangannya tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'diam atau ku potong anumu', Jongin bahkan tidak kaget kalau sekali lagi Yixing membuat keramaian dan si penjaga akan menggantung bokong pemuda malang itu di perapian.

"Lalu aku harus mengajaknya kemana?" tanya Jongin setelah memastikan mereka tak lagi dipelototi pegulat pro berkedok penjaga perpus itu.

"KE PAN-hmmpp,"

Jongin dengan cepat menutup mulut Yixing, lebih tepatnya memeluntirnya dengan segenap tenaga. Apa Yixing tidak merasa tanda tanda pertarungan yang di pancarkan penjaga perpus tadi? gerutu Jongin.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh. Kau akan dijadikan bubuk oleh si penjaga perpus." bisik Jongin dengan geram. Setelah memastikan Yixing mengerti dia baru melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Yixing meraung dalam diam karena bibirnya terasa kusut.

"Ke pantai, Kim." ucap Yixing setelah meredakan panas di bibirnya.

Motto Yixing saat ini, tak apa jika bibirnya harus tertekuk tekuk, asalkan ide kerennya tetap berlanjut.

"Kalian bisa bermain air, berlari lari bersama, bergandengan tangan lalu adegan terpentingnya-" Yixing menguncupkan kedua tangannya kemudian mendekatkan keduanya, "-ciuman pertamamu akan hilang, bung."

Yixing tersenyum sendiri membayangkan _scene_ drama yang kemarin sore ditonton bersama adiknya, lalu dia tiba tiba teringat ketika adiknya mencium kekasihnya di depan rumah tadi pagi, senyumnya hilang.

'Si kunyuk itu sudah berpacaran dan aku masih jadi solo karatan seperti ini, hidup itu ya.' ratap Yixing.

"Tidak bisa."

Penolakan Jongin menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya. Hendak memprotes tapi Jongin sudah dulu angkat suara.

"Pantai di hari _weekend_ itu ramai sekali, jangankan berciuman, kami bahkan tidak akan bisa lari lari bersama saking ramainya." beber Jongin. "Lagipula, Sehun tidak suka hal hal _girly_ seperti itu."

Jongin bangga ketika mengucapkan lanjutannya. Pengetahuannya setelah sekian tahun mendekati Sehun berguna juga.

Yixing mengangguk, "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jongin membolak balik buku di tangannya malas. Dia bahkan tidak tau buku apa yang diambilnya sembarang dari rak. Ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan kalau mereka berdua hanya numpang AC dan menggosipkan orang orang. Mungkin mereka akan berpikiran kalau Jongin dan Yixing tengah membicarakan si kecil Kyungsoo yang kemarin kerampokkan di jalan yang menghebohkan satu sekolahan, padahal demi _the hash slinging slasher_! Kyungsoo hanya kehilangan bekal makan siangnya tak lebih. Pokoknya, berterimakasih pada Jongin dan ide cemerlangnya untuk mengambil buku bersampul merah tua -yang sebenarnya berjudul 'menstruasi' pada sampulnya- hingga mereka terhindar dari berbagai gunjingan.

"Kolam pancing, mungkin. Kami bisa banyak mengobrol."

Yixing menghentikan tangannya yang akan memukul kepala Jongin setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda Kim itu. Mau bagaimanapun, lebih dari siapapun -seingat Yixing kalau dia tidak membicarakan hal ini pada banyak orang- tentang fakta ke-solo-an Jongin yang tak dapat diganggu gugat sejak dia lahir, dengan kata lain, Jongin sudah solo dari lahir. Dan pengalamannya terhadap masalah cinta cintaan itu nol besar, maka dari itu Yixing harus dapat memaklumi segala sesuatu yang akan muncul selama pendekatan pada Sehun dibawah komandonya.

"Kau akan kencan dengan pemuda manis macam Sehun, bukan menghabiskan minggu dengan ayahmu, bodoh." geram Yixing.

Jongin menyatukan kedua alisnya tak setuju. Apa yang salah dengan memancing?

"Kemarin si ketua klub musik siapa itu namanya? Cahyo?"

Jongin mendengus namun tetap menjawab, "Ansori."

"Ya itu si ansori-" Yixing berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. Sepertinya Ansori bukan nama si ketua klub musik, tapi karena Yixing pun tak tau namanya, mungkin mengikuti ucapan Jongin tak akan membunuh seratus populasi belalang sembah di dunia, "-Dia membawa Sehun makan malam di restoran italia, dan kau malah mengajaknya duduk di pinggir kolam amis?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia juga melihat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum pada si ketua klub saat mereka memasuki mobil orang itu. Kenapa pula Yixing harus membahas hal itu dengan Jongin, seharusnya dia menggosipkan berita itu bersama geng rumpinya. Kalau begini kan mental Jongin sudah turun duluan.

"Lalu kemana?" tanya Jongin frustasi.

Yixing kaget karena kemampuannya meyakinkan atau lebih tepatnya menghasut Jongin, mungkin setelah ini dia bisa bekerja sebagai anggota gangster atau pembunuh bayaran ala ala yang pernah dia lihat di film.

"Tempat kencan paling diminati." Yixing kembali meyakinkan keinginannya tadi saat melihat binar mata Jongin. " _Disney land_."

" _Disney land_?"

"Kau akan menganga karena upayamu sendiri! Sehun akan menangis terharu karenamu!"

.

Nyatanya bukan Sehun yang menangis, melainkan Jongin.

Dua hari setelah konsultasi dengan Yixing, Jongin dengan gagah berani mengajak Sehun kencan ketika pemuda itu akan beranjak pulang.

Jongin bahkan baru mengatakan 'Ayo pergi ke _disney_ -' dan Sehun sudah menolak lalu kabur tanpa mendengar kelanjutannya.

Kembali, Jongin harus merelakan satu galon air pegunungan miliknya yang di berikan sebagai hadiah oleh tetangganya kepada Jongdae sebagai uang muka pinjaman motor yang rencananya akan dia gunakan untuk menjemput Sehun ke _disney land_.

Itu membuat Jongin menjadi seperti ini, duduk di lantai dapur dengan berbagai jenis _snack_ yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Jongin mencomot keripik kentang di kanan kakinya dan mengunyahnya tanpa minat.

Jongdae sedari pagi _hangout_ dengan teman temannya sedangkan ibunya telah pamit menjenguk kawannya di rumah sakit, jangan tanyakan dimana tuan Kim, karena pria itu tengah berada di lautan bersama lumba lumba dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis. Bahkan di rumahnya, hanya Jongin yang tak memiliki kegiatan.

Pengangguran dan solo.

Solo sejak lahir lebih tepatnya.

Deringan ponsel mencegah mata Jongin yang telah berkaca kaca, sedikit bersyukur karena gangguan itu, karena jika Jongin kembali menangis seperti semalam, dua hari lagi bungsu Kim itu akan malu setengah mati. Lagipula, semalam Jongin bukan menangis. Tapi air mata itu suatu bentuk pertahanan diri terhadap hidupnya. Tinggalkan Jongin dan pikiran menye-menyenya sampai disini.

Jongin dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, menghela nafas mendapati nama 'Layjab' yang menjadi id callernya. Oh itu nama kontak Yixing jika kalian bingung. Nama itu dihadiahkan Jongin ketika mereka _camping_ di gunung dan si lelet Yixing hampir merontokkan punggungnya karena Yixing membawa seperangkat kompor gas. Oke, mungkin salah Jongin juga yang sok baik pada Yixing yang sehari sebelumnya terserang sariawan hingga tak masuk sekolah, tapi kan mana tau Jongin kalau kawannya membawa benda laknat itu yang ternyata mengancam pertumbuhan tulangnya. Di suatu waktu dalam dua atau tiga bulan, Jongin akan menyesali kebaikannya itu, andaikan dia tidak membantu Yixing mungkin dia empat atau lima centi lebih tinggi dari sekarang.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya ketus.

"Whoaa santai, _man_. Kau terdengar seperti ibu berang berang yang marah karena anaknya hamil." sahut Yixing santai.

Jongin mendengus kembali ketika mendengar nada suara Yixing yang seolah lupa apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

"Apa maumu?"

Jeda sejenak terisi dengan suara kunyahan keripik yang mengganggu gendang telinga Jongin. Bisa dipastikan kalau Yixing tengah menonton kartun pagi dengan sekantung keripik kentang plus adiknya yang menjadi pembantu dadakan.

"Anson ambilkan _hyung_ air!"

Jongin menutar bola matanya ketika tebakannya tak meleset sedikitpun.

"Cepatlah, _hyung_ akan mati karena busung lapar jika kau bergerak seperti jeroan." suara Yixing kembali terdengar dari seberang telepon.

Kadang Jongin merasa kasihan pada Anson -adik Yixing-. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tampan ditambah lagi pintar, lebih pintar dari _hyung_ nya yang bahkan lebih dulu merasakan buku sekolah. Tapi kesempurnaan Anson harus hilang karena parasit amazon macam Yixing.

Terakhir kali Jongin berkunjung sekitar dua minggu lalu, dan Anson sudah seperti pemuda kurang nutrisi dan kebahagiaan. Dengan kantung mata _double_ berwarna hitam mengerikan, dan Jongin tidak perlu bertanya karena penyebabnya adalah seseorang yang tengah menyusun lego di ruang tamu saat itu, yang tentu saja orang tadi adalah Zhang Yixing. Lagi pula Jongin berkunjung pada hari senin, tentu Anson telah digarap oleh Yixing hari sebelumnya.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" pertanyaan Yixing menyadarkan rasa kasihan yang melingkupi Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan memberimu satu nasehat lagi, ini selalu berhasil pada gadis atau uke manapun, aku pernah membuktikannya sendiri."

Meskipun Jongin sudah merasa akan menyerah, tapi mendengar tawaran Yixing membuat Jongin tergiur juga. Rasa penasaran memenuhi kepala Jongin.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu, sekarang aku harus melanjutkan kehidupanku dulu."

Yixing asem!

 **-JSP-**

Bunga.

Itu yang dikatakan Yixing.

Semua orang menyukai bunga. Itu tambahan dari Yixing ketika Jongin hendak bertanya.

Inti dari percakapan satu jam semalam hanya cara picisan ala drama remaja yang pemainnya masih labil seluruhnya.

Yixing dengan sok keren memamerkan kemampuannya selama sekolah menengah pertama pada Jongin. Dia bahkan menceritakan tentang dimana tempat ciuman pertamanya yang bahkan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin tahu, kecuali tempat itu akan menjadi soal di pelajaran bahasa pada ujian sekolah mendatang.

" _Hyung_ , tolong pinjami aku motor."

Kini Jongin dengan sangat terpaksa meminjam motor kakaknya. Andai saja dia bisa membeli bunga di dekat bloknya semua akan lebih mudah, tapi Yixing memaksa kalau toko bunga yang direkomendasikan olehnya adalah yang terbaik. Jongin sih percaya saja, apa lagi Yixing lebih berpengalaman.

Jongdae berhenti mengunyah keripik kentangnya ketika mendengar suara Jongin, dia memicingkan mata kearah adiknya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Jongdae memilih melanjutkan kegiatan menonton filmnya sambil menyahuti dengan tak acuh.

"Kau sering sekali pinjam motorku, ojek ya?"

Jongin menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju Jongdae, mendudukkan diri di samping kakak lima menitnya itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan pasrah,

Ucapan Jongin berakibat timbulnya batuk dadakan karena tertelan bongkahan keripik kentang oleh seseorang bernama Kim Jongdae. Pemuda itu memandang Jongin horor, dan mengangguk sok mengerti ketika berhasil mengambil satu kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak heran kalau setelah lulus kau akan menjadi pendeta."

Jongin memilih menghela nafasnya alih alih menjawab ledekan Jongdae. Merasa dia akan kehabisan sisa udara di perutnya begitu dia membuka mulut dengan tujuan membalas Jongdae.

"Serius, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Pertanyaan yang dipendam Jongdae selama tiga hari terucap juga. Bukannya dia tidak suka, demi apa Jongdae rasanya ingin menangis dan mengabdikan diri menjadi biksu ketika meliat Jongin menghilangkan ketengilanya. Tapi melihat Jongin yang seperti orang kehilangan harga diri membuatnya merasa kasihan.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya masuk kuliah keagamaan."

Setelah itu Jongin bangkit dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang seratus persen akan salah paham. Bahkan mungkin dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, ucapan main main Jongin akan dapat didengar oleh warga kompleks sebelah karena kekuatan mulut ember seorang Kim Jongdae.

Ya, bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

 **-JSP—**

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Jongin bosan.

Bosan yang benar benar bosan. Sedari Jongin duduk di bangkunya –yang berada di depan bangku sang tersangka- Yixing terus menerus mengganggu Jongin. Mungkin jika pemuda itu hanya mengoceh tidak akan terlalu Jongin pikirkan. Tapi Yixing menjambak rambutnya! Hal yang aneh dilakukan pemuda seusia mereka kecuali Yixing memiliki gen gadis bar bar yang suka tawuran dengan sesama jenis.

"Kau sudah beli bunga di tempat yang ku bilang kemarin?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Setelah obrolan ngalor ngidulnya dengan Jongdae kemarin, bukannya malah dipinjami motor, tapi Jongin malah mendapati ibunya –oh dan jangan lupa beberapa tetangga- mengetuk pintu kamarnya hanya untuk memberi Jongin selamat. Mereka berbondong bondong mengoceh tentang sekolah agama dan pendeta yang demi apa membuat Jongin ingin menelan bulat bulat _hyung_ nya.

Bukannya bagaimana, masalahnya adalah nyonya Kim sendiri yang seperti tidak ada beban dengan kabar kalau Jongin ingin meneruskan sekolah keagamaan dan bercita cita menjadi pendeta. Malah dengan senang hati dan bangga, ibunya mensponsori para tetangga untuk secara langsung memberikan dukungan pada Jongin dan mengatakan agar Jongin mempercepat niat mulianya.

Karena itu Jongin sedikit curiga kalau dirinya sebenarnya bukan anak kandung tuan dan nyonya Kim. Mungkin saja dia hanya bayi yang ditemukan oleh orang tuanya di bawah pohon pisang seperti kesaksian Jongdae.

Oh, oh, atau mungkin Jongin sebenarnya adalah anak bangsawan inggris yang hilang, atau diculik sewaktu kecil. Setelah segala urusan dengan 'menjadikan Sehun pacarku' selesai, mungkin Jongin akan mempertimbangkan misi mencari keluarga kandungnya.

Oh, dari mana tadi?

"Aku tidak punya kendaraan, lagian toko itu jauh." Lesu Jongin.

Yixing menepuk pundak Jongin prihatin. "Aku sudah menduganya. Ini aku sudah membelikannya untukmu."

Jongin dengan segera menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Yixing. Menatap kawannya dengan pandangan berkaca kaca sarat oleh rasa haru.

"Terima kasih, _man_."

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu, kemarin Anson mendapat banyak bunga, dan kupikir si kunyuk itu tidak membutuhkannya."

Senyum Jongin memudar. Dua kata terngiang dikepalanya.

Yixing Kampret!

 **-JSP—**

Jongin mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang kemarin diberikan secara baik hati oleh Yixing. Dia kini tengah berdiri di samping bangku Sehun, menata mawar yang dibawanya sedemikian rupa. Pokoknya, Jongin tidak ingin menggagalkan rencana terakhirnya. Jika setelah ini Sehun masih tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda menyukainya, Jongin akan- eh entahlah Jongin belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Buru-buru Jongin duduk di bangkunya ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka, senyumnya terbit begitu mendapati Sehun yang muncul dari ambang pintu. Mata coklat pujaannya itu menyorot ke arah Jongin dengan cara dramatis –menurut Jongin- lalu kemudian ke bangkunya sendiri.

"Pagi, hunie." Sapa Jongin sok manis.

Sehun membalas Jongin dengan senyum lucu yang selalu berhasil membuat Jongin berdebar, pun dengan langkah kaki ringannya menuju Jongin, lebih tepatnya menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"Dari siapa ini?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin terlalu bahagia karena pikirannya sendiri membayangkan hubungan mereka kedepannya tanpa menyadari nada suara Sehun yang aneh.

"Entahlah, penggemar rahasiamu mungkin." Jongin menjawab malu malu sambil mengusap leher belakangnya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan raut muka yang janggal, namun tak mampu menembus penglihatan Jongin yang telah tertutupi oleh angannya sendiri.

Pemuda Kim itu memilih menumpukan kepala ke tangan kanannya sembari matanya fokus memandangi punggung Sehun yang entah kenapa malah menggeser kursinya lebih ke pinggir, seperti menjauhi bunga mawar yang ditaruh Jongin di sisi satunya.

Tapi Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, mungkin Sehun hanya terlalu malu.

Jongin melirik pintu kelas ketika mendengar suara batuk yang jelas sekali dibuat buat oleh Yixing. Diam diam Jongin mengutuk kemampuan akting Yixing yang buruk. Namun bagaimanapun ini adalah bagian dari rencana, membuat Sehun tahu secara tidak langsung tau jika Jonginlah yang memberikan bunga kepadanya.

"Waah, Sehun, Jongin selamat pagi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju bangku Sehun.

Sehun membalasnya dengan eyesmile yang sumpah demi apa membuat kaki Jongin meleleh. Untung dia tidak dalam posisi berdiri, mungkin Jongin akan berakhir tersungkur memalukan hanya karena senyum Sehun.

"Jongin sekarang selalu berangkat pagi, ya." Puji Yixing.

Rencana selanjutnya, memuji Jongin.

"Beruntung sekali calon pacar Jongin nanti, tadi pagi aku melihat Jongin membantu ibunya berjualan di pasar saat mau berangkat, wah Jongin sayang sekali dengan nyonya Kim."

Oke, ini sudah sedikit melenceng dari rencana.

Salah Jongin sendiri yang tidak memberikan _script_ pada Yixing tentang apa apa saja yang perlu dia ucapkan untuk memuji Jongin. Jongin lupa kalau kawannya memiliki sedikit masalah dengan kemampuan akting dan mengarang. Dia bahkan masih ingat semester lalu ketika pak Siwon menyuruh kelas mereka membuat karangan bebas tentang politik dan Yixing tanpa dosa malah menceritakan bebeknya yang dijual ke pasar, dengan bodohnya menganggap hal itu mengandung muatan politik dan sebagainya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum tak kalah anehnya.

Pada kenyataannya, hal yang dikatakan Yixing seratus persen abnormal. Pertama, mana ada ibunya berjualan di pasar. Jangankan di pasar, nyonya Kim saja tidak pernah memikirkan akan membuka usaha dalam waktu dekat, apalagi di pasar. Dipastikan kalau ibunya mendengar hal ini dari mulut Yixing yang pastinya akan dianggap sebagai pelecehan, dengan senang hati ibu Jongin akan menceburkan Yixing ke rawa rawa penuh buaya.

Yang kedua –Jongin benar benar ingin menendang wajah Yixing yang tengah tersenyum ceria saat memikirkan hal ini- seluruh kelas juga tahu, kalau rumah Yixing dan Jongin bukan satu jalur. Rumah mereka beda arah, beda daerah dan tak ada satupun jalan yang memungkinkan Yixing untuk berangkat menuju sekolah dengan melewati rumah Jongin. Tidak ada.

"Woaahh." Jongin menutup matanya pasrah saat mendengar teriakan lebay Yixing. "Bukannya ini bungamu, Jong?"

Akhirnya. Kalimat yang ditunggu Jongin terucap.

"A-ah, Yixing."

Setidaknya Jongin bisa membanggakan aktingnya sendiri.

"Apa sih." Lanjut Jongin. Kali ini dia malu bukan akting, melainkan karena dipandangi oleh Sehun.

"Iyakan! Jadi kemarin kau membeli bunga untuk Sehun? Woo romantis sekali." Kompor Yixing.

"Ini darimu, Jongin?"

Suara Sehun semakin membuat Jongin malu. "Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu membawakannya padaku, aku sebenar-"

"Tidak apa apa kok, hun. Jongin membawakannya untukmu karena alasan spesial." Yixing memotong ucapan Sehun.

Jongin menangis terharu dalam hati. Yixing ternyata bisa diandalkan juga.

Sehun menatap Jongin serius yang menambah kesan lucu dimata Jongin, dia melirik ngeri ke arah mawar merah yang berada di sudut mejanya sebelum memfokuskan diri pada Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin, kau tidak-"

Tanpa Jongin duga sendiri tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Sehun ke genggamannya. Reflek sialan yang membuat wajah Sehun memerah manis dan tentunya wajahnya juga akan memerah konyol.

"Yi-yixing benar, hun. A- ak- aku sengaja memberikannya padamu."

Setelah itu terdengar suara anak anak kelas yang memasuki kelas, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dan menunduk untuk menutupi wajah merahnya. Tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur mengingat wajah manis Sehun yang dipastikan akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun cepat lalu berbalik membelakangi Jongin. Dapat dilihat Jongin daun telinga Sehun yang memerah.

Yixing mengguncang bahunya semangat dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman haru. Akhirnya satu dari sekian rencana bodoh Yixing berhasil. Mungkin saran Yixing tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna.

 **-JSP—**

Hari kedua rencana Yixing, Sehun berangkat lebih dulu, Jongin yang kedua. Dia berdiri di pintu kelas dengan lebih percaya diri. Setelah respon positif Sehun kemarin dan setelah semalaman dibuat tertawa tidak jelas karenannya, rasa percaya diri Jongin sedang mengambang di langit langit. Maka dari itu sekarang dia tidak ragu melangkahkan kaki ke arah bangku Sehun, meletakkan mawar merah di meja sang pujaan hati sambil tersenyum kece lalu menuju tempat duduknya sendiri.

Kemudian sebagian waktunya dihabiskan dengan memandangi Sehun yang kebetulan lagi duduk menjauhi bunga yang diberikan Jongin.

Hari ketiga, Jongin berangkat lebih pagi. Dia seperti biasa meletakkan bunganya di atas bangku Sehun. Namun Sehun sepertinya tidak berangkat sesuai kebiasaannya. Pemuda manis incaran Jongin itu berangkat dua puluh menit setelahnya bersama kawannya yang lain –Baekhyun harus ijin satu minggu karena terkena cacar-. Jongin siap sedia memasang senyumnya namun Sehun bahkan tidak repot repot memandangnya.

Lalu mata Jongin seolah melotot ketika Sehun tidak berjalan menuju bangkunya, melainkan duduk di bangku milik Taemin –kawannya tadi- sedangkan Taemin malah duduk di bangku Sehun.

"Sehun, ada bunga untukmu." Taemin mengangkat bunga dari Jongin dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun. Tapi Sehun menggeleng cepat dengan mata memerah. Seolah mengerti Taemin berseru 'ah' panjang dan mengangguk angguk setelah berucap maaf. Interaksi kecil yang semakin membuat nyawa Jongin melayang ke awan.

Sehun tidak menginginkan bunganya?

 **-JSP—**

Yixing mengelus pundak Jongin prihatin. Jongin sudah menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi kepadanya, dan Yixing sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan nasehat pada Jongin.

"Mungkin garis akhirnya sudah terlihat, Jong." Ucap Yixing pasrah.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala di lipatan tangannya. Berucap dengan suara berdengung yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimengerti Yixing.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukan banyak cara, tapi Sehun terus menolakmu, bung."

Yixing ikut prihatin. Jongin itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta, sekalinya anak itu merasakannya, sang pujaan hati malah tidak merespon. Yixing merasa bersalah karena Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang kekasih di umur umur rawan seperti ini.

"Pasti masih ada cara, Xing." Ucap Jongin setelah menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Yixing menatap Jongin aneh. "Tidak ada rencana lagi, Jong. Apa kau mau berlari pada Sehun, menyatakan perasaanmu tanpa rencana?"

Jongin menatap Yixing penuh harap, namun Yixing menggeleng kemudian mengingatkan.

"Dengan rencana saja Sehun tidak menyukaimu, apalagi tanpa rencana. Kau tidak akan berhasil."

Mata Jongin menatap mawar yang tadi dikembalikan Taemin alih alih Sehun padanya di jam istirahat tadi. Dia mengelus kelopaknya sambil berpikir, kemudian menatap kembai Yixing dengan mata penuh tekad.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Kemudian yang dapat diingat Yixing adalah Jongin yang berlari keluar kelas dan teriakannya yang mengiringi langkah Jongin.

 **-JSP—**

Jongin berhenti berlari ketika mendapati Sehun berdiri di pintu loker. Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan kehadiran Jongin dan menatap bingung pada Jongin yang masih terengah-engah.

"Jongin, kenapa-"

"Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak kecil saat Jongin memotong ucapannya, apalagi dengan nafas yang masih belum stabil dan keringat di pelipisnya.

Disisi lain Jongin tengah menetralkan nafasnya, menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Tidak pernahpun sekali dalam hidupnya Jongin berpikir akan sebegini tertariknya dia pada orang lain. Dan kini Jongin harus membuktikan perasaan Sehun setelah dua tahun hanya bisa memandangi Sehun dari jauh tanpa berani mengatakan apapun menyangkut perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suara Jongin menggema di koridor yang kosong. Murid murid lain sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan sekolah dan sebagian lainnya pergi ke ruangan club masing masing. Sangat sedikit yang berkeliaran di koridor, kecuali Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin menangkat mawarnya. "Ambilah ini jika kau juga menyukaiku, Hunna." Lanjut Jongin.

Mempertahankan senyumnya, Jongin membatin, ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk berhenti. Dan Jongin tahu, dia juga tidak ingin berhenti untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Aku benar benar menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu sejak kita satu kelas, ah tidak." Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu di toko buku."

Jongin terus berbicara dengan senyumannya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap, mencoba meyakinkan Sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Saat itu kita baru kelas sembilan, aku baru pulang dari latihan futsal dan terpaksa ke toko buku karena aku belum mengerjakan tugas. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu aku akan bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat lucu dengan kaus pink dan jeans selutut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kau menggerutu ketika tidak menemukan buku yang kau cari."

Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas sekaligus menahan senyumnya agar tidak lebih lebar lagi, karena demi apapun Jongin benar benar bahagia bisa membicarakan ini pada Sehun akhirnya.

"Karenamu aku ingin cepat cepat lulus sekolah, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku bisa satu sekolah bakan satu kelas denganmu. Kita-"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Senyum Jongin bergetar. Namun Jongin masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang bahkan tak selaras dengan pandangan matanya yang terluka atas penolakan Sehun.

"Apa?" satu kata tanya singkat yang dapat diucapkan Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin tak nyaman, "Jongin, dengar. Aku-"

Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menahan Sehun kembali berbicara.

Yixing benar. "Ini sudah berakhir."

Sehun hendak melangkah mendekati Jongin namun Jongin kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini dengan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Tidak apa-apa, hunna. Tidak apa-apa."

Semua sudah berakhir ketika Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Garis akhirnya sudah tak bisa dihalangi. Jongin telah melampauinya.

 **-JSP—**

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin tetap –mencoba- menjadi Jongin yang dikenal semua orang. Dia tetap konyol seperti dulu, kembali menjadi bahan bakar yang membuat rumah keluarganya tak pernah sepi dengan usaha ibu dan kakaknya untuk membuat Jongin bangun pagi, namun bedanya adalah, kini Jongin tak lagi memandangi Sehun seintens dulu. Atau menyapa Sehun dengan sesemangat dulu.

Sehunpun sepertinya lelah mengejar Jongin untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Terbukti dengan sikapnya yang jadi acuh tak acuh pada Jongin. Pengabaian Jongin membuatnya lelah juga untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin.

Hal ini berlanjut hingga mereka menginjak ke bangku perkuliahan. Jongin dan Sehun memang kembali masuk ke satu universitas yang sama. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing masing.

Yixing selalu mengejek Jongin, pecundang gagal move on, sebutan Yixing untuknya. Jongin bersikap tidak peduli meski aslinya pemuda itu ikut was was jika ada berita tentang Sehun yang didekati orang lain.

Banyak hal yang sudah berubah, hati Jongin tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Misalnya, setelah dua tahun Jongin kini telah menjabat menjadi wakil ketua BEM di universitasnya. Sehun juga, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan sibuk dengan kegiatanya sendiri. Dia masih menjadi siswa populer seperti dulu, namun kini semakin banyak yang mendekati Sehun secara terang terangan.

Seperti berita yang didengar Jongin dari Yixing akhir akhir ini. Senior di fakultas Sehun sedang gencar gencarnya mendekati Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak buta untuk melihat Sehun di antar oleh Kris –senior itu- pagi tadi. Jongin dengan jelas melihatnya, dan dia menyadari Sehun menatapnya dalam beberapa detik sebelum membuang pandangannya. Kadang Jongin juga merasa menyesal dengan menjauhi Sehun. Mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi kawan saat ini jika Jongin tidak melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu.

Di dalam ruangan persegi dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'ruang BEM' yang ditempati Jongin, Yixing terus mengoceh tak henti tentang Sehun ini Sehun itu. Padahal Jongin masih ingat kalau Yixing lah yang pertama kali mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak menyukainya, tapi pemuda itu kini seolah menyuruh Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun.

"Wuuaahh, lihat Jong, lihat!"

Yixing melonjak dari kursinya dengan ponsel yang diacungkan ke arah Jongin. Jongin sendiri tidak mengangkat wajahnya dar tumpukan kertas berisi biodata para mahasiswa yang harus dia periksa sebelum diserahkan kepada Kangta –Mahasiswa abadi yang menjabat sebagai ketua BEM mereka-

"Sehun ditembak oleh Kusti di kantin fakultas kesehatan!" seru Yixing.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendapati foto Sehun yang berhadapan dengan si senior yang Jongin sendiri tidak yakin siapa namanya, mungkin namanya Kusti, meskipun kurang percaya pada ingatan Yixing, Jongin tetap memanggil senior itu dengan nama Kusti di dalam pikirannya.

Meskipun pahit Jongin tetap memaksakan senyumnya, "Lalu? Biarkan saja."

Yixing menatap Jongin heran namun tak bersuara. Yixing sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dirinya yang merecoki Jongin dengan hal hal berbau Sehun. Sudah dua tahun Jongin tidak merespon ocehannya tentang Sehun. Dan Yixing setidaknya merasa rindu masa masa itu –Bohong, Yixing hanya merasa kalau kemampuan mak comblangnya terbuang sia sia karena si korban, dalam kasus ini Jongin, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada orang lain sejak saat itu.

"Kau tahu, Jong? Kadang aku punya firasat Sehun juga menyukaimu." Ucap Yixing cuek. Lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Jongin baru bisa menghela nafasnya. Cemas? Cemburu? Marah? Tentu saja kini Jongin merasakannya.

Bukan saja kini, tapi sejak Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menerimanya, Jongin sudah terbiasa memendam perasaan itu ketika Sehun didekati oleh orang lain.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran mellow yang merayap di kepalanya. Mengambil satu lembar lagi biodata mahasiswa dan terpaku saat menyadari biodata itu milik Sehun. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum melihat foto Sehun di lembaran itu.

 _Kau tahu, Jong? Kadang aku punya firasat Sehun juga menyukaimu_

Ucapan Yixing tadi tiba tiba melintasi pikirannya. Tapi kembali Jongin menepis pemikiran itu. Kalau Sehun juga menyukainya bukankah Sehun akan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin saat itu? Aneh.

Dengan pemikiran itu Jongin meneliti satu persatu uraian tentang Sehun, lalu berhenti pada satu point di akhir biodata. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Satu persatu harapan Jongin mengudara semakin dia membaca uraian itu.

"Phobia Sepeda motor dan taman bermain." Jongin membasahi bibirnya dan mencoba menahan senyumnya yang sebenarnya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, senyumnya merekah penuh harapan. "Juga alergi mawar merah."

Jongin dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Tidak pernah dalam dua tahun terakhir ini Jongin merasa sebegini bahagia. Dia bahkan tidak repot repot meluruhkan senyumnya dan dengan senang hati terlihat seperti orang gila yang berlari kesetanan.

Tidak terpikir sekalipun Sehun memiliki phobia aneh seperti itu. Seharusnya Jongin lebih peka dan bertanya pada sahabat sahabat Sehun lebih dulu sebelum melakukan pendekatan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tau phobia Sehun setelah dua tahun mendekatinya.

Jongin semakin mempercepat kecepatan larinya ketika melihat kerumunan di kantin fakultas kesehatan, fakultas milik calon kekasihnya. Pikir Jongin percaya diri.

Dengan mudah Jongin menyingkap kerumunan itu dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya bingung, oh bukan hanya Sehun tapi semua orang. Tapi Jongin sudah terlalu bahagia hanya untuk memusingkan pandangan orang lain.

Dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Sehun, meraih wajah Sehun dan mengagetkan hampir seisi kantin –kecuali Yixing yang entah sejak kapan berada disana- dengan ciuman yang Jongin berikan tepat di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku benar benar benci sifatmu yang suka menyimpulkan sendiri." Ucap Sehun begitu Jongin menarik diri.

Kerumunan orang orang mulai berseru parah, menghiraukan Kris yang melangkah mundur dan hilang entah kemana. Atensi kini dimiliki oleh Jongin yang melakukan aksi heroik beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jongin tertawa bahagia, menatap Sehun lebih intens dan lebih dalam dari yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

"Jadi, apa terlalu terlambat kalau kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya meraut pinggang ramping Sehun.

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa, jemari lentiknya mengelus garis rahang tegas mlik Jongin. Membuat sinar matahari yang menerpa punggung Jongin terasa lebih dingin dari pada kehangatan yang dihasilkan oleh jemari Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan repot repot menjelaskan lagi kalau kau salah paham karena ulahmu sendiri." Balas Sehun.

Kembali, senyum hadir pada wajah Jongin ketika Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menarik pemuda Kim itu kembali ke ciuman mereka yang semakin intens diiringi oleh sorakan mahasiswa lain.

Sepertinya garis akhir yang dibayangkan Jongin tidak pernah ada. Entah bagaimana kedepannya, namun Jongin pikir akhir bagi mereka akan sulit untuk dicapai.

 **-JSP—**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa apa padaku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang duduk menyilangkan tangan dan wajah tertekuk di meja makan. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil air mineral dari kulkas, menenggaknya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau membujukmu lagi, aku sudah tahu bagaimana responmu. Jadi aku tidak mau membuang energiku."

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka dan jelas wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakterimaan atas jawaban Sehun.

"Kau diantar pulang oleh si kudis itu, hun." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

Sehun memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di lemari kulkas, menatap Jongin tak kalah seram. Tinggal satu apartement dengan Jongin lebih dari satu tahun membuatnya terbiasa menyanggah setiap ucapan tak masuk akal Jongin.

"Salahmu sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sendiri dan memaksaku pulang dengan seseorang, lagipula namanya Kris, bukan kudis."

Kini giliran rambut Jongin yang menjadi sasaran kefrustasiannya. "Aku memang menyuruhmu pulang dengan orang lain sebagai pencegahan kalau ada apa apa, tapi seseorang yang kumaksud disini adalah Baekhyun atau Yixing."

Dengan kesal Sehun menaruh botol airnya di sebelah wastafel, mencoba menahan emosinya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Jong. Lagipula mereka berdua sedang kencan, dan aku tidak mungkin merengek seperti anak kecil minta ditemani pulang."

Jongin menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan wajah cemberut. "Terserah."

Sehun menghela nafas, menghadapi Jongin yang cemburu lebih menyebalkan daripada menghadapi gadis puber labil yang tengah datang bulan. Dan Sehun yang demi apa lebih muda dari Jongin harus bisa menurunkan egonya sendiri. Dengan itu, Sehun melangkah menuju Jongin. Mengelus sisi wajah Jongin dan memijat lembut kening Jongin yang berkerut.

Dengan santai Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin, masih dengan jemari menelusuri wajah Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin membuka mata dan mendapati wajah manis Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Cemburumu tidak berdasar, tuan Kim. Kau tahu kan aku lebih mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum begitu mudah ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya berkali kali, membuat perasaan berat di dadanya terangkat. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, hun." Ungkapnya.

Sehun berhenti mengecupi wajah Jongin untuk memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya, senyuman yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta berkali kali padanya.

Kali ini Jongin berjanji, dia tidak akan melepaskan senyuman Sehun untuk orang lain hanya karena sikap bodohnya yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun lelah.

"Aku saaaaaangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya pada rengkuhan lengan tangan Jongin, meletakkan telinganya tepat diatas jantung Jongin yang berdetak begitu menenangkan.

"Aku mengantuk, Jongin."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Sehun. Mengusap rambut Sehun begitu lembut dan bibir yang bersenandung.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tidak pernah dia berpikiran akan merasakan hal ini dengan Jongin, setelah Jongin menjauhinya dan menolak mendengar penjelasannya saat high school. Sehun sudah tidak berharap pada Jongin, meskipun begitu tapi dia tanpa sadar tetap menjaga hatinya untuk Jongin.

Yah, siapa sangka pemuda suka seenak dengkul menyimpulkan segala hal sendiri seperti Jongin akan jadi sangat cocok dengannya? Yah, siapa sangka. Cinta bisa datang dari segala arah, kok.

 **==END==**

 **Emm, yaa jadi gitu deh.**

 **aku nelantarin banyak fic, banyak sequel karena Rlku yang sibuk begete. Sorry ya manteman nggak bisa update konstan.**

 **Aku rada jengkel juga, setelah aku mengidap alergi aneh yang muncul pas masuk atau bahkan Cuma mikirin perpustakaan –ceritanya aku gatel2 kalo ngelakuin dua hal tadi-, aku kembali mengidap kutukan 'hilangnya file setiap ngebuat sequel'**

 **Sumpah gondok banget rasanya. Tiap bikin sequel ada aja cobaannya, laptop ngehank lah, data ilanglah, pas punya duit buat beli laptop baru eh datanya modar gara gara mas mas tukang servicenya nggak nyelametin data kece aku.**

 **Ini tuh hal hal remeh yang bikin aku lilbit trauma(? Sama bikin sequel, hiks. Kan aku jadi mikir, apa salahku pada sequel? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ngetik sequel? Kutukan macam apa ini? Harga lemper berapaan?**

 **Pertanyaan aneh yang bikin aku stress sendiri.**

 **Jadi daripada akun ffku sepi kek otak pas ada ulangan, mending aku update nih cerita abal abal, mohon maaf yak kalo rada nyeleneh ceritanya. Ini pure aku update gara gara lagi senggang terus karena rasa bersalahku (eak) atas update yang nggak bener bener.**

 **Aku tau ide ff ini ANEH banget, phobia Sehun juga hohoho. Maaf maaf, ini ff Cuma buat hiburan aja yak jangan dipikir terlalu dalam, jiahh.** **Ini kepanjangan ya? Hohoho mau dibuat dua chapter tapi males buat update dua kali, siapa tau nanti aku malah nggak sempet update dan ya gitu -**

 **Akhir kata.**

.

.

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
